


Mommy's Underpants

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Crossdressing, Diapers, F/M, Feminization, Omorashi, Omutsu, Panties, Safe Sane and Consensual, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: A snapshot into Kigh and Jay's daily life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Found Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Kudos: 10





	Mommy's Underpants

**Author's Note:**

> The First of my original character fics. i can't remember if this is before or after i started rping with them and they grew into diff characters. this is technically canon compliant but not the current official canon, if that makes sense.

Kigh woke up that morning feeling groggy. God, how late did he stay up last night? He sat up and rubbed at his light blue eyes. He actually had no idea. 

He shrugged to himself and got out of bed, noting the lack of diaper. Last night must have been his big boy day. He walked out to the kitchen, “Mommy?” He called out. 

No reply.   
Frowning, he went to the fridge, where a small note was. ‘Kigh, I went grocery shopping, i’ll be back by eleven, there’s a bottle in the fridge and you can eat cold cereal. Please keep out of trouble and clean up any messes. Love you! :)’

He frowned at the note. Jay almost never had to leave, she had a book published that made money, so she could stay home and play with him all day. But they did need food too…..

He grabbed the bottle from the fridge but ignored the prompt to eat breakfast. With the rubber teat in his mouth, he walked back to his room to get a diaper. He hated diapering himself because no matter what he did, he didn’t like how he put it on. But a poorly put on diaper was better than no. 

He grabbed a fluffy diaper, taking time to choose what pattern he wanted on the front. He eventually settled on one with patterned stars. Usually, his mommy just took the one on top of the pile, not even caring about pattern, but his mommy wasn’t there, so he could do whatever he wanted. 

He sat there a moment, processing that freedom. 

He could do whatever he wanted. He stood up and checked the time on his phone. He still had about an hour before his mommy came home. Carefully, he crept out of his room and into Jay’s. They were both consensual adults in a long term relationship, but Jay wasn’t comfortable sharing a room, and Kigh didn’t really care. It was easier to be little in a different room. Plus it made times when he got to sleep in her bed all the more special. 

He walked into her room, even though he wasn’t supposed to without her being in there, privacy an all. But she wouldn’t know. 

Slowly, he crept to her dresser and opened the top draw, revealing all her underwear. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a random pair of panties and rushed out of the room, back to his. 

He was already hard at the thought of what he was going to do. He kicked off his underwear and stared at what he had taken. A black lacy thong. It sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. He stepped into the leg holes and brought it up.

Naturally, his badoinker made it way too tight. But he didn’t care, all he wanted to do was feel the silky fabric pushed up against him. He allowed himself one rub before taking the diaper he had chosen and putting it on over his little secret. 

He smiled to himself and grabbed his discarded bottle and went to go watch cartoons. 

Soon enough, he felt his bladder jut out of his stomach. Innocently, he giggled and poked at it, causing himself to leak. Not that he cared, he had a diaper on. 

But something was different this time. Instead of the warm wetness being absorbed, it was pressed against him. The panties!

He paled slightly. He had forgotten about that, he couldn’t go potty, his mommy would kill him. He grabbed himself through the diaper and stood up. He’d just have to make it to the bathroom. 

As he was walking down the hall, the front door opened. “Kigh sweety, can you help mommy put away groceries?”

He whined in response, “I hafta go potty though!” 

“Please, this will only take a second, baby.”

He sighed softly and walked over to her, forcing his hands away from his crotch. He grabbed a bag from her and went to the kitchen, desperate to put everything away as quickly as possible. 

He didn’t even get to grab anything out of the bag before his bladder let go. He gave a horrified look as he could feel the warmth spreading through the lacy fabric and to the soft padding.

Jay smiled as the stars faded, “Let’s get you changed then we can put away the groceries, huh?” She offered him a hand. 

He shook his head, “No. I can change myself.”

Her smile faltered, “I know you can. But I want to do it.”

He stomped his foot, “I can do it.”

She shrugged, turning her attention back to the frozens, “Then do it.”

He whined; he absolutely hated it when she became apathetic about what he did. He knew she was respecting his privacy, but he hated it! His mommy should pay attention to him at all times. After a long second, he crossed his arms and looked at his feet, “No you do it.”

She gave him a quizzical look, “What was that?”

“I said can you pretty please change my diaper?”

She smiled at him, “Of course,” She offered him a hand, which he took, and lead him to his room to be changed. 

She untaped the diaper after he laid down, “Is this my thong?” Her voice sounded surprisingly level.

Her only response was a whimper from Kigh.

“You naughty boy,” She clicked her tongue and hooked a single finger in the soaked underwear, pulling it back then letting it snap back against him. 

He winced, bucking slightly at the impact, “S-sorry mommy.” Tears collected in his eyes, knowing he’d get in so much trouble.

She only wiggled the ruined panties off him and changed him into a new diaper. “If you wanted to be my little girl, all you had to do was ask,” 

He blushed, “N-no. I don’t want that.”

“Then don’t take mommy’s clothes again,” She helped him into the sitting position and kissed his forehead. 


End file.
